One Step At A Time
by sarcasticromantic0494
Summary: After a night of drinking, Hermione wakes up to several surprises
1. The Awakening

Hermione Granger shot up in her bed

Hermione Granger shot up in her bed. She was sweating heavily, and her heart was threatening to pop out of her chest. Something heavy fell beside her, making a dull _thump_ on her silk comforter.

Cool air descended upon her as she pulled back the warm blanket encasing her body. Her feet landed on the stone floor, sending chills up her spine and goose bumps on her flesh. Her feet padded quietly as she walked into the bathroom.

Closing the door behind her, she turned and looked into the full length mirror beside her. She gasped at what she saw.

Her pale skin shimmered from the moonlight projected in by the windows. Her hair cascaded down her back and shoulders in a tumble of messy curls. She wore no make-up but had mascara rings around her eyes. Those were not surprises, not like the one she found in the mirror.

She wore no clothes. She had never gone to bed naked in her life; she considered it uncomfortable and exposing. So why had she tonight?

Quickly she replayed last night in her head. She had gone to a local wizarding bar after work, hoping it would relieve the stress of her unsatisfying job at the Ministry of Magic.

DHDHDH

_Hermione stepped into the Stripping Monkey and looked around. She didn't see anyone she knew, so this would be a good place to let down her hair and drink like a fish. After her hectic day at work, she deserved it._

_She had been spit on, screamed at, and attacked verbally almost constantly since waking up that morning. She had filed two reports and picked up dry cleaning. As the junior employee of the Department of Prevention of Cruelty to Magical Creatures, those were things she had to deal with on a daily basis, but today had been the worst ever. To add to the "joyous" activities of her life, her boyfriend, Trey, had broken up with her, she had been passed over for yet another promotion, and she had had to deal with Cornelius Fudge, of all people. So, she had decided, she needed a drink and she needed it __now__._

_Taking a seat at one of the stools at the bar, she released her hair from it's constricting ponytail and ran a quick hand through it. She removed her denim jacket to reveal a tight fitting T-shirt over a pair of worn jeans. The bartender walked over to her. _

"_What do you want?" he asked gruffly._

"_Gin martini with a twist," she replied, surveying the bartender. He was older, in his sixties, with long white hair tied back in a ponytail. His face was scarred, and his eyes cold. Hermione felt as if she knew him, but couldn't find his face in her memories. _

"_Here," he handed her the drink and stalked off, clearly unhappy to be there._

_A martini and a vodka later the door to the bar opened. A pale, blond-haired man walked in and took the seat right next to Hermione. He ordered himself a firewhiskey and turned to inspect her._

"_Curly brown hair, brown eyes, book in her bag," he muttered to what he thought was himself. A sudden spark of recognition crossed his face. _

"_Why," he started, "If it isn't Miss Know-it-all Granger! Never thought I'd see __you __here!"_

"_Sod off, arse. I'm not in the mood to deal with jackasses right now."_

"_But Hermione! It's me, Draco Malfoy!"_

"_Oh, well, in that case, stay!" Her sarcastic tone bit at him. "I knew who you were the second you walked into this place, Ferret. Now do us both a favor and go away. Or what is it you ferrets do? Scurry?"_

"_Ouch Granger, that hurt me!" he mocked._

"_Oh, yes!" She replied, rolling her eyes, "Like anything could get in through that over inflated ego of yours!"_

"_You know, I reckon I'll stay! You know, I'm enjoying this little chat of ours. It's giving me insight to the inner workings of Hermione Granger!" She glared at him, one that would have maimed, killed, and utterly destroyed Severus Snape's famous glare. Any smart, normal man would have run away crying by now, but Draco Malfoy was not a smart, normal man. So he kept talking. "Like how you know sarcasm and profanity, and you actually __use__ it!"_

"_Bartender!" Hermione cried, "I need a bottle of vodka and an axe!"_

"_Now I know that you will resort to violence when annoyed! See? I'm learning so much already!" Draco proclaimed happily._

_Hermione groaned and took a swig of the vodka that had been placed before her._

_Most of the rest of the night continued on like this, with Draco joining in on the drinking. Only when they both proceeded to get smashing drunk did it stop, and only because Draco was now kissing Hermione._

_It only escalated from there._


	2. The First Confrontation

The First Confrontation

**The First Confrontation**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I just wanted to say thanks to my best friend, seekerchick06. Every single story that has been posted on my profile has been edited and reviewed by her. Don't worry, I'm not going soft on you….lol, Enjoy!

**Last Time: **"_Now I know that you will resort to violence when annoyed! See? I'm learning so much already!" Draco proclaimed happily._

_Hermione groaned and took a swig of the vodka that had been placed before her._

_Most of the rest of the night continued on like this, with Draco joining in on the drinking. Only when they both proceeded to get smashing drunk did it stop, and only because Draco was now kissing Hermione._

_It only escalated from there._

_Oh, no, _Hermione's thoughts screamed, _Oh no, No, NO, __**NO**__! It can't be! I couldn't have!_

Hermione opened the door slowly, just a tiny crack she could see out of. What she saw confirmed her suspicions.

A large lump lay under the silk sheets on her bed. An arm was strewn across the place she had previously occupied. A leg hung over the edge.

Hermione shut the door quickly; her mind screaming so loud it was reminiscent of a banshee. She turned and slumped against the door. Pulling her knees in towards her body, she rested her forehead against them.

A tear created a pathway through the mascara rings still looming under her eyes. Sobs began to rack through her body, full of anger and rage. She stayed like this for a long while.

Eventually the tears faded away, replaced by her usual common sense and problem-solving knack.

She pulled herself off of her pathetic place on the ground and walked into her closet, conveniently connected to her bathroom. She pulled on pajama pants and a tank top, both in a deep ebony. She pulled the top sections of her hair into is usual half-up, half-down style. After doing so, she marched into her room to locate her wand. She wanted to have it in case defense became necessary.

She didn't find it in her room though. She found it and the rest of her clothes creating a pathway from her front door. She grimaced inwardly and prepared herself as she stepped back into her bedroom.She positioned herself on the other side of the bed as she woke the man from his deep slumber. Brandishing her wand, she decided on the most effective, not too mention most amusing, way. Pointing her wand at the man, she muttered a simple incantation.

"_Augmenti!" _A stream of water erupted from the tip of her wand and flew straight towards the man on her bed. The pale blond woke with a violent eruption.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Draco bellowed, "MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY THE HELL AM I NAKED?"

"I dunno, Ferret," Hermione spoke in a calm and even manner, "You tell me."

"What have you done with me, woman?" he growled.

"I believe the more accurate question would be what have _you_ done with _me_?"

"Well, seeing as how you're the one fully clothed and with a wand, I'm inclined to think it was the other way around!"

Hermione said nothing but stalked out of the room. A few moments later she returned with Draco's clothes and wand in hand. She dumped them on him and turned back around.

"Put them on and come out here when you're ready to talk civilly," she snarled. She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Draco lay in her bed for another half hour, before deciding that he should go with the plan that would result in the least amount of pain.

He pulled on his silver robes and placed his wand securely in it's custom made dragon hide wand holster. After taming his hair, he walked out into the rest of the apartment.

He found Hermione curled up on the couch with a book and a cup of coffee. She didn't notice him at first, so he took the opportunity to observe his surroundings.

It was a small apartment, with a simple kitchen and a dining room connected to a surprisingly large living room. The walls were painted in soft tones, but the furniture and décor around them was coordinated to cause a vibrant, yet still subtle, effect. Photos, both muggle and magic, were placed expertly around the apartment. It was a homey place, one that made anyone, even the owner's worst enemy, feel immediately welcomed. But of course, Draco would never admit _that_ to anyone.

"Finally decided to put on our big boy shorts and come to talk like a mature adult, now have we?" Hermione's mocking tone jerked him out of his reverie.

"Let the showdown begin," He muttered.


End file.
